1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to convertible tops and methods of securing a portion of a convertible top cover to a structural part.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops may be provided on vehicles to provide the option of converting a vehicle to an open top configuration. More particularly, a convertible top may be extended to cover a passenger compartment and may be retracted to provide an open passenger compartment.
Convertible tops generally include structural elements such as a top stack linkage, transversely extending bows, and a flexible top cover. The convertible top may also include a flexible or rigid glass back light. It is desirable that a convertible top is attractive when placed in its extended position. For example, the top cover must appear to be smooth and free of wrinkles, puckers or other surface irregularities when viewed from the exterior of the vehicle. The top cover in prior art designs may be secured to the top stack linkage by means of sewn seams, snaps, hook and loop strips, screws, rivets or other fastening devices. Many of such fastening systems provide spaced points of attachment between which the top cover material is spanned.
In areas between attachment points and, in some instances, near attachment points, folds, puckers and other surface irregularities may be created or develop over time. In some areas, for example, the B-pillar area located behind the window of the primary doors of a vehicle, it is difficult to obtain a smooth appearance and effective attachment of the top cover to the B-pillar.
Many of the prior art solutions for securing a top cover to the supporting structure of a convertible top require extensive manufacturing process steps and specialized tooling. Securing a top cover by sewing or with mechanical fasteners may require specialized tools and manual assembly operations that add to the cost of making the convertible top.
There is a need for a method and apparatus that facilitates attachment of the convertible top cover to structural support portions of the top stack linkage. There is also a need for a method of manufacturing a convertible top cover that lends itself to efficient manufacturing techniques that minimize labor expense and tooling requirements. The above problems and needs are addressed by Applicant's invention as described below.